


something wicked

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon on tumblr said: bart was thad the whole time</p>
            </blockquote>





	something wicked

“Hey, Bart,” Jaime said when he walked into Watchtower’s kitchen, not surprised that he found the speedster there, working on a giant plate of food.

“Hey, her-man-o,” Bart returned with a grin, making Jaime’s stomach do nervous somersaults. Ever since the failed Reach takeover Jaime finally had more time to notice Bart. He wasn’t so worried about saving the world all the time anymore he had time to realize he was kind of, most definitely, head over heels for Bart.

Taking the seat opposite of Bart, he tried not to fidget while ignoring the Scarab’s litany of [Jaime Reyes your heartrate is elevated.] “Any missions today?” He tried to sound nonchalant.

“Nothing specific,” Bart said around his second sandwich. “Just patrol with Gramps.”

“So, you’re free to hang out later?” Jaime asked, hoping against hope he didn’t sound too hopeful, worried Bart might catch on.

“Sure,” Bart paused at the sound of the Flash calling him over the intercoms for suit up. “Catch ya later!”

Jaime watched Bart zip off, finally letting the blush he’d desperately been trying to hold back surface. He was almost disappointed Bart hadn’t figured him out.

Now he just had to sit around and wait for Bart to come back, spending most of his time trying not to get cold feet and back out on his date that looked like it wasn’t going to be much of date without enough work.  
\---  
With every day that passed since the failed invasion by the Reach Thad’s patience was growing thinner and thinner. Everything had been so close to going perfectly. The only thing he had never been able to account for was Zatanna and her stupid, stupid magic. 

If it wasn’t for her, everything would have been how he’d wanted it: with the entire Flash family dead, famous lineage from the future cut off from the beginning, the Earth in perfect ruin, thanks to the Reach.

He’d come back to the past and played the part of Bart Allen flawlessly, in his opinion. Not that anyone from this timeline really knew what the real Bart Allen acted like. Well, now he was dead, so it doesn’t really matter, Thad thought to himself as he ran around Central City with Barry Allen.

Meticulously, Thad had worked to make sure everything fell into place. He’d read history books and reports before even coming back to the past, coming up with every possible outcome he could. He’d even saved Barry Allen’s life for the sake of his plans, because it was what Bart was going to do.

Blue Beetle was supposed to get back on mode and decimate all of the superheroes of Earth, and their families. Afterwards, Thad would destroy the Reach before their control spread to far. As far as Thad’s standards went it was supposed to be clean and effortless for him. It should have been easy.

Now he’d just have to destroy the Allen family like he was always meant to do by using dirtier methods. But not until he exacted some revenge on a few other people first.   
\---  
When Thad returned to the Watchtower he’d almost forgotten that he had said he would spend time with Jaime. He internally sighed to himself while he returned Jaime’s wave with a trademark Bart Allen grin.

Pulling the cowl on his hideous red and yellow uniform back he zipped to Jaime’s side. “So, what’s the plan? Hope it involves snacks!” He said, almost disgusted with himself at how easy it was to fake the glee to sound like Bart.

“Anything you want, hermano.” Jaime replied with a laugh.

Jaime asked him how patrol went, so Thad babbled endlessly about this Rogue and that Rogue, and anything else that would have seemed interesting to Jaime. The entire time he talked he wasn’t paying much attention as to where they were walking, so even though he was surprised they wound up in the Hydroponics room, he didn’t really care.

Jaime led him to an area that was illuminated by various alien plants that glowed with bioluminescence. He looked around himself, making sure his face showed the look of awe Bart would have had.

But when Jaime stepped into Bart’s - into his - space, when he saw the way he hesitated, the way he leaned in, Thad finally snapped. He couldn’t do it anymore, couldn’t be Bart Allen anymore.

The look of shock on Jaime’s face when Thad slammed a hand into his abdomen gave him a great sense of satisfaction.

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Thad said as he started to make every molecule of Jaime’s very being vibrate faster and faster. “Well, not that sorry.”

“Now, don’t look so betrayed,” Thad said with a sneer. “If it makes you feel any better, Bart was never really here to begin with. I killed him before he could even come back to the past.”

“Not that you understand any of this, but it doesn’t matter. I could stop now and you still wouldn’t be able to survive the damage done to your organs at this point.” He continued.

A laugh bubbled past Thad’s lips. His own laugh, not the laugh he’d designed for his Bart persona, which was going to be as dead to him as Jaime was about to be.

Thad had almost forgotten about the thrill, the rush of excitement! Had almost forgotten the look of horror his prey displayed just before it went pop! Since there was no going back -for Jaime or to the future- Thad was going to ruin everything for the ones who had ruined everything for him.

His laughter crescendoed from something like amusement to something much more maniacal as the plants and himself were splattered with blood.

“I wonder who’s next.”


End file.
